


Damn This Muggle Elevator

by rise_from_the_bud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elevator, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short n sweet, short fic, stuck in elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_from_the_bud/pseuds/rise_from_the_bud
Summary: Draco and Harry are stuck in an elevator.





	Damn This Muggle Elevator

“Hello, Potter.”  
“‘Sup, Malfoy.”  
They board the elevator together. There is no one else on it.   
Harry presses a button for a floor.  
Draco adds his after a moment.  
The elevator dings and starts moving. Draco rakes a hand through his normally neat hair.   
Harry notices that it is dishevelled.   
They are pointedly looking away from each other, then the elevator jerks to a stop.  
“Fuck,” Draco swears.  
Harry pushes his glasses up his nose.  
“You have a meeting,” he says, not thinking.   
Draco looks at him weirdly.   
“How did you know?”   
“Uh, no reason?” Harry sweats.  
Draco raises an eyebrow but doesn’t push.   
He slumps against the wall and sighs. Harry sits across from him.  
“At least a I have an excuse.”  
“Ah, yes,” Harry murmurs. His heart is beating quickly. He’s not sure what it is about Draco that makes him like this.  
“Well, Potter,” Draco says suddenly. Harry raises an eyebrow. “We may as well stop being enemies.”  
“I’m okay with that.” Harry inches a bit closer to Draco. Suddenly, the Elevator jerks and stops again, sending Harry face first into Draco’s lap. Harry flushes red, his heart beating five times how it should.   
“Sorry,” Harry says, tugging on the hem of his shirt.  
He attempts to get up and Draco’s hand flies out to grasp his wrist firmly.  
Harry looks up at him. The blonde’s face is bright red and his grey eyes are stormy.   
“Malf--” Harry begins, and cut off abruptly by Draco’s mouth on his.   
Harry grunts and moves further into Draco’s lap. He wraps his arms around Draco, clinging to him.   
Draco pulls away, conflicted. Harry gazes into his eyes, speechless.  
“Wow,” Draco says.  
Harry giggles, which turns into a loud laugh. Draco smiles, and starts laughing too.  
Harry shuts him up with his lips on Draco’s.


End file.
